onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
El Drago (Shadow Rage)
El Drago (エルドラゴ, Eru Dorago) is the former captain of an unknown pirate crew, who ventured into the grand line, he was unable to the complete his journey due to an unknown incident which resulted in the destruction of his prized golden ship, he survived the incident, making it back to the East Blue Sea with only an handful of his crew members left. Drago and the remaining members of his pirate crew were later recruited by Jacob Barton, and integrated into the Armada Pirates. He is a well-known pirate from the West Blue Sea, having earned a bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif20,000,000. He ate the Goe Goe no Mi. Appearance El Drago is a tall, muscular man, with long red hair and dark skin; various people have commented that he resembles a cat or lion in appearance. Because of his extensive love of gold, he wears shoulder pad armor made of gold, with a white shirt underneath, along with black pants, with a light green sash tied around the waist. He is also seen wearing golden armor around his waist just below the sash and black shoes. He also has hard and sharp golden nails over his normal ones, which can be used as weapons. His former ship had a fair representation of his personality and appearance, being covered with gold platings and had a lion for a figurehead. Gallery Dragopirates.jpg|El Drago's former ship. Personality El Drago is extremely greedy, and loves gold to the point of being a fetish, affectionately rubbing his cheek against it. To this end, he wore golden armor shoulder pads and sharp nails as part of his combat costume, as well as his stubborn refusal to give up his treasure. His love for gold made him reject other treasures such as gems and diamonds. It is because of his selfish desires and lust for gold that cost him most of crew and his prized golden ship, when he first ventured into the grad line, refusing to give up his quest for gold. When angered, Drago can be extremely violent to the point of hurting those around him, though he can be calmed down if any sort of gold is presented to him. He is also very easily manipulated, as Jacob was able to convince him into joining his pirate armada by promising him large amounts of gold in return for his services. He is also not very intelligent and does not know when to quit, even when faced with a much greater threat he would refuse to back down, this may have been also one of the reason for his failure in the grand line, due to his inability to recognize those who are much stronger than himself. Abilities and Powers As one would expect from a man of his large size, El Drago possess great physical strength rivalling that of a Paramecia or Zoan-class devil fruit user. Furthermore, he demonstrated super stamina and agility when he battled with Teague. He also displayed high level of durability, being able to withstand bullet attacks from several marine offices, even though he has enhanced durability, he could still get hurt. With his level of strength he is able to overpower humans easily and can even break through solid stone, apparently his strength increases when he becomes enraged, making him an even more dangerous opponent to deal with. El Drago wears golden armor to defend himself, and sharp nails made of hard gold that allows him to stab his opponents. Devil Fruit El Drago has eaten the Goe Goe no Mi, a Paramecia Devil Fruit that grants him the power to create a wave of sound that can cause explosive destruction when he yells, in appearance similar to a laser beam. Though powerful, the beam can be deflected, causing potential backfiring effects. History He was a well-known pirate from the west blue sea, having earned a bounty of 20,000,000 on his head. During his days in the west blue he was notorious for pillaging many villages and towns, having taken all their gold for his own. He is also known for his extreme love for gold. He is a highly violent criminal and was responsible for killing several marine officers when they were sent to arrest him, this act may have contributed to his bounty. He constructed his pirate ship with the gold he stole from other pirates that he had encountered during his travels. After his time in the West Blue, Drago decided to venture into the grand line, in hopes of finding more gold and treasures. Unfortunately his journey was cut short, due to an unknown incident that resulted in the destruction of his prized ship as well as more than half of his crew being slaughtered by an unknown force. With only a handful of crew members left alive, Drago due to sheer luck was able to make it to the East Blue Sea. He would later meet with Sir Jacob Barton, the strongest pirate in the east blue and captain of the Armada Pirates. He persuaded Drago to join his pirate armada; in return he would give Drago a large amount of gold. Thus Drago and the remaining members of his crew were integrated into the Armada Pirates. Trivia *El Drago's name is probably a reference on the English privateer Francis Drake, who was also known by the Spaniards as El Draco (from the old Spanish meaning "the Dragon"). *His name is also similar to El Dorado, the city of gold from South American legends. *He has similarity with Auric Goldfinger, one of James Bond's main enemy. Both has love and passion for gold and they wear clothes and other items that are made of gold. *He is a non-canon character from One Piece, and is the main antagonist in the first One Piece movie. Category:Zaraikou Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Pirate Captain Category:Fanon Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Armada Pirates